Games™ Issue 132
Issue 132 was priced at £5 and was released in February 2013. Discuss Will Sony bring an end to second-hand games? - 2 pages (8-9) :As a new Sony patent outlines plans to prevent second-hand games potentially running on the PlayStation 4, games tm investigates the effect it will have on consumers. The people that mod Half-Life - 3 1/2 pages (10-13) :Modding has been a rich and vital part of PC gaming for years, but how has the Source engine become so important to the silent creators behind such inventive projects? games™ investigates these passionate people and their Half-Life mods. Gaming on the go - 4 pages (14-17) :Everyone owns a smartphone now - but are you getting the most out of it? With the wealth of enticing experiences flooding both the App Store and Google Play on a daily basis, games™ presents some of the best iOS and Android games of the last few months. '#Trending - Ryan King - 1 page (18) :Arcade culture in the UK is dying and, oddly, HMV could be its last stand... Game Dev Story - James Mielke - 1 page (20) :Japanese games are in for a tough year. Reader Reaction: DmC (Devil May Cry) - 1 page (21) Previews SimCity (PC) - 4 pages (22-25) LEGO City: Undercover (Wii U) - 2 pages (26-27) Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon (3DS) - 2 pages (28-29) Dead Island: Riptide (PC,PS3,360) - 2 pages (30-31) Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate (3DS,Wii U) - 2 pages (32-33) Don't Starve (PC) - 2 pages (34-35) Pokemon X / Y (3DS) - 2 pages (36-37) Total War: Rome II (PC) - 2 pages (38-39) The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct (360,PS3,Wii U) - 2 pages (40-41) Showcase - 2 pages (42-43) Features Why I love... :Super Mario Galaxy, Tore Blystad (IO Interactive) - 2 pages (46-47) :Gauntlet, Steve Ellis (Crash Lab) - 2 pages (124-125) The Next-Gen Countdown - 16 pages (48-63) :The clock is ticking - but is it for a rebirth for the next-gen consoles or for the start of a new type of console gaming? A Bold Direction - 6 pages (64-69) :As Quantic Dream's Heavy Rain follow-up Beyond: Two Souls nears completion, games tm chats with David Cage about storytelling, the allure of Hollywood and the intimate power of videogames. Can Lightning strike twice? - 6 pages (70-75) :As Lightning returns to centre stage, taking the Final Fantasy franchise in a wild new direction, games™ sits down with producer Yoshinori Kitase and director Motomu Toriyama for an exciting first look at Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. Where are they now? - 6 pages (76-81) :The development heroes of yesteryear haven't disappeared - they're still around, still developing, still creating. games™ went and hunted down a few of those involved in some of the most enduring, classic titles ever made to ask them about the past, the present and the future. Oh, and Kickstarter. From BioShock to Gone Home - 4 pages (82-85) :What happens when three BioShock developers decide to quit their jobs, move into a house together in Portland, Oregon and develop a pure exploration game? You get Gone Home - and the chance to unravel the mystery of your missing family. Reviews Retro Behind the Scenes: Total Annihilation - 4 pages (128-131) Best Boss: Conker's Bad Fur Day - 2 pages (132-133) Conversion Catastrophe: Turbo OutRun Arcade to Mega Drive - 2 pages (134-135) The Complete History of Games: 2001 - 4 pages (136-139) :Extended Play: Grand Theft Auto III (PS2) - 1 page (138) Collector's Corner: Ultimate Play the Game: The Collected Works - 2 pages (140-141) Life after Sinclair: The second coming of the ZX Spectrum - 8 pages (142-149) Essentials 10 of the reboots we dream about - 2 pages (150-151) MMO Worlds Dota 2 - 2 pages (156-157) Star Citizen - 2 pages (158-159) Guild Chat: James McCauley, Executive Producer, Firefall - ⅔ page (160) Other Credits Staff Writers :David Scarborough, Josh West Senior Art Editor : Greg Whitaker Assistant Designer :Perry Wardell-Wicks Photographer :James Sheppard Head of Publishing :Aaron Asadi Head of Design : Ross Andrews Contributors :Luke Albiges, Ben Biggs, Adam Barnes, Ross Board, Daniel Cairns, Martyn Carroll, Jon Denton, Ian Dransfield, Dan Griliopoulos, Stace Harman, Stuart Hunt, Darran Jones, Phil King, Ryan King, David Lynch, Graeme Mason, James Mielke, Damien McFerren, Chris Schilling External Links You can purchase this magazine from the Imagine Shop or you can get it digitally from Great Digital Mags or Apple Newstand. Issue Index Category:Contains Playstation 3 Reviews Category:Contains Xbox 360 Reviews Category:Contains Vita Reviews Category:Contains Wii U Reviews Category:Contains 3DS Reviews Category:Contains PC Reviews Category:Contains iOS Reviews